


Destiny Meets Us Again

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: After Love broke up with Joe, he believed he didn't deserve another chance at... well, love. That is until he miraculously meets you again after all these years, and suddenly life seems like they want you two to be together. Sadly, a certain someone doesn't quite agree with that...
Relationships: Joe Goldberg/Reader, Joe Goldberg/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Destiny Meets Us Again

Joe could feel every single fiber of his being burning with ache as he watches Love laugh with her newfound lover: Milo Warrington, her late husband’s best friend. It didn’t help that the two were currently tasting one of Love’s new recipe in the open kitchen of Joe’s work, the librarian trying his best to ignore them as he replaces around the stand of books.

“Doesn’t this make you sick?” Forty’s words only seemed to make him feel worse at the moment, even though Joe that Love’s brother was doing his best to be supportive and show that he’s on his side. “I swear, this guy is a monster. Going after your best friend’s wife? What an asshole!”

At least Joe had the consolation that this guy never killed anyone, unlike him. Sure, that Milo guy is definitely not good enough for her... but at least he’s better than him, right?

“Hey, don’t worry, Will... or Joe, whatever your name is.” The stalker gives Forty a glare, the latter dismissing it with a simple movement of his hand. “Soon enough, Love will get tired of this guy... then she’ll come crawling right back to you!”

“It’s too late, Forty.” Joe gives out a sigh that resembles both a frustrated and a sad one, his hands placing the last set of books on the stand. “She’s moving on. I have to move on too.”

“Sure...” Forty frowns, having not expected his friend to give up so easily, especially when he seemed so in love with his sister. “Sure, if that’s what you want to do.”

The drug addict seems to understand that it’s preferable if he drops the subject, at least for now, and Joe is more than glad to finally hear him shut up about his last loving relationship with his sister. Everything fell apart because of Candace, and if Joe hadn’t managed to make people believe that she was a crazy stalker, he would be behind bars right now.

So really, he should be more thankful about his current situation... especially since he can now go by his own name instead of “Will”.

“Alright, let’s find you a new girl to love then.” Joe gives out a groan upon hearing Forty speak up, the drug addict already grinning as he looks around the shop. “Not one everyone can be at my sister’s level, but you know... we can try to find one. Oh! What about this one over there? She’s pretty cute...”

Joe ignores his comments, which only seems to bring Forty to the next step: annoyingly poke his arm until he listens to him.

“Come on, look! Look at her!”

“Fine!” He gives Forty a glare, his eyes soon turning towards where the drug addict is pointing at. “But it’s only because you’re insisting-”

That’s when he saw you, standing in the fruit aisle as you carefully pick apples among the ones left in a basket. You had grown up since the last time he saw you, he sure did himself, but he can’t help to think that you’re more beautiful than he remembers. You almost feel unreal. After all these years... is it really possible that you’re standing at his workplace, a few meters away?

“Whoah, lovestruck already?” Forty giggles, taking a sip of his coffee as he watches Joe being mesmerized by you. “You look like you’re about to ask her to marry or some shit. Calm down.”

Joe doesn’t even hear him at this point, too focused on you... on your past relationship. How could he have tried to find something with those other girls when he already had it with you? All he had to do was to try to find you again, it was clear to him now. Maybe this is why his instincts told him to choose LA... not to find Love, but to find you again.

He never should have let you go.

“Hey, are you listening to me? Hey-!” Forty’s eyes widen as he sees Joe leave the stand of books to get where you are, his now loud voice gaining a certain someone’s attention from the kitchen. “Hey, where are you going?”

“... (Y/N)?”

You jump up in surprise upon hearing your name, dropping the apple you were holding into the basket with the others. You turn your head towards the person who called for you, a strange sense of familiarity in your mind, only for your eyes to widen once you lay your eyes on him.

“... Joe?”

You silently watch each other for a few seconds. Before you know it, a wide smile appears on your lips just as his stretch out into the wildest genuine grin he’s ever had.

“Oh my god, Joe!” You wrap your arms around his neck just as he holds your back tightly, laughs erupting from both of you. “It’s been so long! I can’t believe you’re here!” 

“I can’t believe _you’re_ here!” He frees you to look into your eyes, taking in the happy gleam of sunshine in them. “I mean... I knew you left to come here, but... I didn’t think I’d ever find you.”

“And you!” You playfully hit his chest, gaining another smile from him. “I thought you hated this town!”

“Yeah, well... New York started to get a bit boring, so...” He shrugs, putting his hands in his pants’ pockets. “I thought... why not give this town a try?”

“I find that very unlikely but...” You snort, shaking your head. “I’m glad to see you again, Joe.”

“Yeah, me too.” His eyes sweeten, for he rapidly loses his smile once he remembers something. “Oh... how’s... how’s your mom? You know? Since then?”

The main reason you had to leave New York, to leave him behind. Your mother got incredibly sick, and you were the only one who could take care of her back then. He agreed to end the relationship, even though he wanted to follow you here... but you convinced him to not put an end to his dreams for you, and he listened, even though you were his dream.

He now realizes that you’re the only one who he ever listened to. Not Candace, not Beck... he tried with Love, but... you’re the only one he never did anything _bad_ to get.

“She’s way better now, thank you.” He smiles in relief at your answer, the sound of your voice feeling like a warm childhood memory to him. “You’re gonna laugh but...” You giggle, partially hiding your mouth with your hand. “She kept telling me to give you a call for the past few weeks...”

His smile stretches out. “Really?”

“Yeah, and now you’re here, so...” You playfully shake your head, a little embarrassed now. “I don’t know... it’s like destiny or something.”

He chuckles at your reaction. You’ve always been so adorable.

“Well, since it is destiny...” He takes a step towards you, a known glint in his eyes. “How about we go out on the town tonight? You know, for old sake?”

You give him a wide grin. “I’d love that.”

“Do you think you can meet me here? My shift ends around 5pm.”

“Perfect.” You laugh, pointing at the apples. “I’ll just finish this before I go.”

“Oh, of course.” He slowly starts to walk away, his cheeks starting to hurt from the number of smiles he’s been giving. “Have fun shopping.”

“Will do.”

He comes back towards his book stand with an even large grin, and not even Forty’s overly curious expression can make him lose it.

“Ooooh, so you knew the pretty girl before, huh?” The drug addict hits Joe’s arm after the stalker told him your relationship’s story, a proud grin on Forty’s lips. “So you can say it’s kinda thanks to me that you got reunited again.”

“I guess.”

Forty puts a hand against his ear. “I’m sorry? I couldn’t quite catch your ‘Thank you, Forty’.”

Joe rolls his eyes, his smile still present on his face. “Thank you... Forty.”

“You’re welcome, man.” He pats Joe’s shoulder before he carefully points towards the kitchen. “Plus, you’ll be happy to know that you made someone jealous.”

Joe quirks an eyebrow, not quite sure what Forty’s referring to, then opens his eyes wide in realization once he sees Love not quite responding to Milo’s conversation.

He completely forgot about her.

“Are you sure she’s jealous? She looks normal to me.”

“Trust me. I know my sister. She’s _dead_ jealous.”

None of them really knew how accurately on point Forty’s comment was.

* * *

It’s been a few months now since you and Joe have re-met in that store, and you’ve re-learned to be a happy couple since then. And it crushed Love to the highest point to see the love of her life being so happy with... _you._

You came out of nowhere, at a certain point in her plan where she never thought someone like you would come... and you destroyed everything. Yes, she wasn’t with Joe at that time... but it was simply to make him understand that she’ll be the one making decisions in their relationship, not the other way around. That’s the only reason why she started to go out with Milo in the first place, and gosh, now that you and Joe are together... she wishes she didn’t.

Forty loves to remind her that it’s her fault for letting Joe go. 

“He’s happiest I’ve ever seen him. If you’re gonna complain, do it to your own reflection.”

And she did. Every second of every minute of every day, she spent it despising your very presence in Joe’s life. He never even _told_ her about you when they were together... so why in the world would you be so important to him now?

“Hey, Love?” She violently cuts down a carrot when she hears your voice, her eyes snapping towards you with anger; you give her an awkward smile. “Um... hi.”

“ _What do you want?”_

_“_ Well, I was supposed to meet Joe here, but I can’t find him... do you know where he is?”

She blinks at you a few times. _This_ is the person Joe decided to spend his life with? He didn’t even _kill_ for you, for all she knows. Is this a joke?

“... never mind, then.”

“I think he’s in the back or something.” She stops you from leaving, an idea popping into her head; she noticed the empty shop in the front. “It shouldn’t take him long to come here.”

“Oh, okay then... I’ll go wait in the front-”

“How did you guys meet?”

You blink in surprise at her, having never had one meaningful conversation with her in the past few months. “Huh?”

“You and Joe... how did you guys meet?” She takes a tight hold onto her knife, a forced smile onto her face. “I mean in New York, of course... not here. I remember that one, I was there.”

“Oh, well... it’s quite a dramatic story actually.” You giggle as you approach her, replacing your hair behind your ears. “He was trying to cross the street. I pulled him back by his scarf before he could though, cause I noticed that a car was about to hit him-”

She suddenly laughs very loudly, taking you by surprise.

“What a funny story- _oh!”_ She purposefully makes something from the counter drop on the floor, her eyes widening. “Oh, shoot! Gosh, I’m so clumsy-”

“It’s okay, I’ll get it.”

You lower towards the ground in order to pick up the wooden spoon, having the intention of washing it after so Love can use it. As for the Quinn woman, she loses her smile in an instant, her hand grasping her knife as she stares at the back of your neck. She raises her arms in the air, preparing herself to plunge the weapon into your skin when-

She almost gasps when someone suddenly takes the knife away from her, her head snapping towards the person in a panic. Her eyes widen as soon as she sees Joe standing next to her, a dark glare settled in his eyes as he gently puts the knife back on the counter.

_He knows now._

_“_ Here, we should wash it- _ah!”_ You scream when you stand up, seeing your boyfriend now standing there. “Gosh, Joe, you scared me.”

He chuckles, turning his eyes away from Love so he can set them on you.

“I’m sorry.” It doesn’t take him long before he leaves her side to wrap an arm around your waist, his lips finding their way onto your forehead. “You’re ready for our date?”

He sends love a side look, silently warning her.

“Always have been.” You giggle, looking up at him lovingly for a second before you turn your attention back towards Love. “See you soon, Love.”

“Y-Yeah...” She gives you two a trembling wave, her emotions crushing her down. “See you soon...”

She just showed Joe that she was just capable of doing the same things he did... something she never wanted him to ever know about her, as it would taint his image of her in his mind. And it did. Oh, she could see in his eyes the hatred when he found out that she was just like him...

She screams loudly and throws her entire kitchen set on the floor, her fists soon starting to punch the counter over and over.

You ruined her entire life.

And she was going to find a way to ruin yours too.


End file.
